Malzabor
Malzabor is one of the most powerful wizards in the world. His passion is spellcrafting whether it's in a study making new spells or in battle and applying metamagic on the fly. Current Malzabor has returned to his studies in Battledale. He occationally is a guest speaker at the University of Mayrid, speaking about spell crafting and metamagic. History Malzabor was born in Mayrid City into the upper class of Mayrid. He was destined to be a powerful wizard from the start. His childhood was consumed by magic studies. He recalls looking out his study window and watching other children play. Eventually he was admited into the University of Mayrid where he spent most of his time out of the books. By this time, he was far ahead of the rest of his class, not only having studied all his life, but also having a natural talent for magic. By this time, he was arrogant, popular, and only wished to socialize. He was well known as a womanizer and quickly became the leader of the top teir social groups. Everyone loved him. Unfortunately for him, by the time he reached the end of school, the other students past him in his magical studies. He spent too much time socializing and partying that he was unable to keep up. By the begining of his final year, he was so far behind that he could no longer maintain his studies and left the school. His family was disgraced and he was no longer accepted at home. He left Mayrid and traveled through Xepher. He moved from town to town, city to city, never staying in one place for long. He earned money by performing cheap tricks and low level spells for common people on the streets. After several years he found himself in Vaerice. The life of the city was something he had never seen. The city was always active. Day and night, there was something happening. Airships and caravans moving in and out. Museums, bars, parties, adventure, and much more. He was awe struck. A person of his talent level was nothing here. Only in Mayrid were his skills never apreciated like in Vaerice. This new city captured him. He took up residence in the slums and got ahold of magic books and began his studies again. He spent time at Vaerice's colosseum and watching people battle for prowess. He starting watching mage duels and became fasinated with them. He studied concepts of spellcraft and modifying spells. He quickly became an expert of metamagic. He finally felt he was ready and stepped into a mage duel. His duel was over in an instant and he destroyed his opponent with the simplest of spells. The audience was in awe of him, a change that he was well prepared for. Over the next year Malzabor won duel after duel. No one could defeat him. He quickly became renoun and word reached his family in Mayrid. His mother showed up at his home in Vaerice and Malzabor went home. He proved his prowess at the University of Mayrid and finished his studies. He gained a name for himself as a strong duelest and never lost a duel. To this day, Malzabor has never been defeated in a mage duel. At this point Malabar was already middle aged and was invited to teach spell theory at the University of Mayrid. He accepted and spent twenty years teaching magical theory, spellcrafting, metamagic theory, and dueling concepts. He was a very popular professor. He often visited his old home of Vaerice to see his favorite Gems until one day he showed up and they were gone. He heard they had left with the king of Aeonil to fight the newly arrived evil in Concora. He left the school briefly in order to go "rescue" he beloveds. He met up with them, became friends with their new companions, and helped stop the cult of Orcus. After this was complete, he decided that it was a new age for him. He left his position at the University and helped rebuild Battledale. He was granted a position on its council and became a member of its newly formed Wizard's Council where he still serves to this day. Relationships Malzabor is friends with all of the ex-Gems of Varice as well as his king Ulin, and the other High Mages of Battledale; Absinth, Ash, and James. Character Sheet Human Universalist Wizard 26 / Force Missile Mage 3 Lawful Neutral Medium Humanoid (Human) Int +1; Senses True Seeing (via Truesight Glasses) Defense AC 24 (Touch 11, Flat footed 23) HP 205 Fort +17, Ref +16, Will +24 Offense Speed 30 (Always floats 4 inches above the ground) Melee +12 (1d3-1 unarmed) (Non-proficient); +17 touch spells Ranged +19 ranged touch spells Special Attacks Spell List '''CL: 28 (DC 28 + spell level) 4/9/9/8/8/8/8/7/7/7/7/7/3/3/3 '''0th: '''Arcane mark, daylight, fly, mage hand, magic missile, open/close, polypurpose panacea, prestidigitation, windy escape ''(Note: All zero level spells are quickened)'' '''1st: (Note: All first level spells are quickened) 2nd: 3rd: 4th: 5th: 6th: 7th: 8th: '''Heal '''9th: 10th: ''' '''11th: 12th: 13th: ''' '''14th: '''vast prismatic selective daylight Statistics Str 9, Dex 13, Con 15, Int 34 (46), Wis 17, Cha 17 '''Base Atk +13 ; CMB +12; CMD 23 (Can't be tripped) Feats Skills Appraise +48, Diplomacy +35, Fly +33, Indimidate +32, Knowledge (Arcana, Dungeoneering, Engineering, Geography, History, Local, Nature, Nobility, Planes, Religion) +48, Linguistics +48, Perception +32, Sense Motive +32, Spellcraft +48, Survival +32 (2 more) Languages Abyssal, Aklo, Arkadian, Avalondi, Battian, Celestial, Draconic, Draemish, Dwarven, Dwordo, Giant, Glootkar, Gnoll, Gnomish, Goblin, Halfling, Huanthi, Infernal, Keenarian, Klindathan, Minotaur, Nipponese, Orcish, Sylvan, Treant, Ultramarian, Undercommon, Wanese, Zybocian (20 more) SQ Gear Items the character has in his inventory. Category:PCs Category:People Category:Johnathan's Characters